User talk:DoorToNothing
Weapon Names Days Quotes Please help! Do you need help? for the coding.}} Vid progress commas and quotation marks The comma only goes inside the quotation marks if the quotation marks are around a phrase. When it's just a term, they stay outside.Glorious CHAOS! 02:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :How ironic, this was in my English class today. Thanks, I'll try to remember that. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Example Best way to help I suppose (and hope) Lon3wolf 02:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I made some changes having to do with official names; If the pages need reverting, I will do so. Anyway, I'll have all the untranslated weapons' names on my talk page. Soon. :Actually, KrytenKoro and I both have the guide ourselves, so we already know the names. We're in the process of getting the articles all moved, so just let him and the rest of the staff take care of it. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Lon3wolf 02:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok... Do you want me to help with the stats? :I don't see why not. Just be sure to use the stat format that is currently in place --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 02:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) What's with all the backslashes? For the stats of like all the weapons in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days there are backslashes next to the stat #. I don't see why we have to do that for all those weapons? I haven't visited Kingdom Hearts wiki and edit for quite some time now though. I am probably not updated on what's happening other then that Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days came out.--Xsonicdragon 03:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :The first number is the beginning bonus, the second is how much more for each additional unit added. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 03:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's actually pretty good. Are we going to make the ability unit page? Cause now the US version of 358/2 has come out and you have the guide thing or whatever it is.--Xsonicdragon 03:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Also can you clean up the Kingdom Key stats for 358/2 Days when you have time. I'm too confused on all the things there.--Xsonicdragon 03:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) When you mean when you add each additional unit, is it like the beginning bonus plus the additional unit bonus or is it just the additional unit bonus?--Xsonicdragon 23:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh and what day on 358/2 Days are you on. I'm on day 155 on proud mode and I have been to complete every mission I have been given. Also for some advice, talk to the organization XIII members in the grey area. Some may give you free items, some may ask for a trade (all the trades are useful), and some may challenge you to do something and give you and item or a new mission. They aren't necessary, and if you miss a mission given to you by completing a challenge from an organization member you can always go to holo missions later and do it. The items you obtain from them are very useful.--Xsonicdragon 23:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Archives Do you mind taking a look at this? A few of your Archives are there and strange wiki does strange things when templates pack up a page... like... creating links to pages like DTN, GB, EO, etc., which obviously don't exist in mainspace and get listed in the wanted pages. -- 21:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well technically, you can do whatever you want 8D! *cough* Well people seem to love their talk bubbles but since it's your talk page I'm sure they won't mind if you remove them and change them for signatures, there will be certain issues with using other people's signatures and stuff but then again, people might not care for that. You can also just cut the last templates of the talk page and paste them on the next archive and so on... but that'll probably force you to create yet another archive. Whatever looks less messy and is easier for you. -- 23:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Days - The Irony is Unbearable Description Why are you adding the weapon description's as separate sections? The 358 Weapon infobox has a parameter for the description, just like every other item infobox on this wiki.Glorious CHAOS! 06:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's what that line was for. However, doesn't that seem crowded to put in that small space? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 06:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :It should be the exact same size and placement as the other weapon articles. If they look acceptable, this should too.Glorious CHAOS! 06:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) can u help ive tried and tried to get on the irc and it wont work. can u help me? --Riku's Love 16:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :The IRC Channel tends to go down for a small period of time every now and then. I'll try signing in. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 16:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) i in now thanks --Riku's Love 16:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Today's Missions Days Abilities Lon3wolf 17:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Descriptions and all. In case you need them, check my talk page. User_talk:Lon3wolf ::Well that's great and all, but I already have the game and guide. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 17:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hi how r u? --Riku's Love 19:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Quite well, actually. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 19:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Game Icons I need you to see this why???????????? WTF why they are deleting my post aff lol i taked 1:00 hours and you go and aff really fucking AFF why you did that AFF i TAKED 1:00 hours and you go and erase ALL FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! go to hell i taked 1:00hour AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I want you to tell me something ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. Why is this in the home page? You really should erase that. Both the stubs and the wanted articles are full of Days pages. And telling people not to be shy then giving them a reason to be shy afterwards is a cruel thing. Oh, and about that GAL thing, People are trying to help YOU GAL because you tell them to do so in the wiki's damn home page!!! So quit behaving like 1-year-olds and say thanks to people for trying to help or erase the damn "Helping Out" thing. :We'll see about that, boulonnateur ! And that GAL wasn't even directed to you, for Pete's sake. So why the hell do you think that the cap suits you ? Hein ? I'm calling all the staff to deal with this problem. If we're unanimous against you, then you'd better take back the crap that you said and I know you owe DTN an apology for your rudeness. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I personnally say KEEP IT. The main reason why people are humiliated later is because they don't edit professionaly according to the MoS. And there's a link on the front page, which blatantly says "Manual of Style". You can't miss it. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) (*to TNE) You still don't get it, do you? When someone tells you "hey, I want to help with a, let's say, Days weapons article, and will follow the MoS (as if that's the whole issue here..)" , do you reply "No, I have the guide and the game, I rule the world with those two. And I don't need your pitiful help, I'll do it myself or with a couple of guys and/or gals two months later" ? I don't think you are la fille méchante here, so just think about what I said. Lon3wolf 03:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Je sais, mais it's not the point of help, it's the point of doing something practical. You removed the Stubs/Wanted Articles part and for what ? The whole point of them being there is to get people who know a great deal on Days to come and help (professionally). I don't, that's why I'd most probably leave it there. And anyone who needs more users to come and help would most definitely keep the Stubs/Wanted articles links there. Let's keep simple things, simple. Btw, DTN might've gone to bed by now... or are you still awake ? I need your say on this. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC)